Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{13}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 13}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{247}{25}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{22}{25}$